Problem: Luis drove his car for $6$ miles on each of the past $2$ days. How many miles did Luis drive his car altogether?
Solution: The total number of miles driven is the product of the number of miles driven each day and the number of days that Luis went driving. The product is $6\text{ miles per day} \times 2\text{ days}$ $6\text{ miles per day} \times 2\text{ days}= 12\text{ miles}$ Luis driven a total of $12$ miles.